<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Journalist Killed the Volleyball Star by cuddlestobio (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263027">Journalist Killed the Volleyball Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuddlestobio'>cuddlestobio (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi &amp; Tenma Friendship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Journalist, Bokuaka - Freeform, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Happy Ending i guess???, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Japan National Team, Japanese National Team, Journalist Akaashi, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke - Freeform, Minor Sakusa &amp; Atsumu, Mutual Pining, POV Akaashi Keiji, Past Relationship(s), Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuddlestobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bokuto Koutarou es la sensación del Volleyball del momento " Su jefe se quitó los lente y observó a Akaashi con fastidio, quien tragó saliva “Todos creen que es sensacional, lo creen como un modelo a seguir, ¡yupi! Pero tener el mismo artículo de Bokuto siendo una estrella no sirve, la gente quiere algo mejor, más jugoso, perjudicador. "</p><p>“¿Quiere que yo haga el artículo? " Inquirió, nervioso.</p><p>“Eres en el único capaz para hacer esta historia, los medios conocen a nuestros reporteros, se darán cuenta de que desenterrar secretos, pero ellos no tiene idea de ti. " Dice, sus ojos están puestos en los papeles de su escritorio, como si fuera realmente a prestarle atención a Akaashi. “Serás como la manzana del génesis tentando a Eva, ¿Qué opinas, Keiji-kun? Harías que tu nombre saliera de la boca de todo el mundo y resonará en cada rincón,  ¿No has querido eso desde que llegaste? </p><p>-</p><p>En donde a Akaashi Keiji se le asigna investigar a Bokuto Kotaurou y escribir un artículo para destruir la carrera del jugador, pero al llegar conocerlo se da cuenta que en realidad no desea hundirlo…aunque quizás haya sido demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Journalist Killed the Volleyball Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Va a haber muchas lágrimas aquí.</p><p>Ok... Entonces podría decirse que la idea surgió viendo Hannah Montana pero también de Un príncipe para navidad y a la vez de 28 Vestidos, así que espero que la idea les guste, jaja.</p><p>La historia está ambientada en las Olimpiadas del 2021, espero que lo disfruten.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martes, 5 de Enero del 2021, <em>11:23 a.m. </em><br/><b>UN ARTÍCULO POR : </b><b>YAMAMOTO AKANE</b><b></b></p><p>
  <em>¿Bokuto Koutarou, próximo MVP de las Olimpiadas 2021?</em>
</p><p>¿Notan ese olor? Si no lo hacen, se los diré, es aquel olor a las pomadas antiinflamatorias, a Air Salonpas, al sudor de los jugadores luego de tener un arduo entrenamiento, está en el aire, y todos sabemos a qué se debe. Queridos lectores, este año es nada más y nada menos que la conmemoración de los muy esperados Juegos Olímpicos, por lo que puede notar la euforia en las personas, ansiosos por saber si su equipo ganará la medalla de oro, y no solo por saber que Japón será el anfitrión este año, si no que el anfitrión ha pisado firmemente cada uno de los deportes, desde deportes como Natación, Tiro con Arco, Baloncesto, Gimnasia y por el que he escrito este artículo, Voleibol.</p><p>Como muchos saben, Japón posee jugadores valiosos en cada una de las ligas, pero lo maravilloso de las olimpiadas, es que podemos juntar a lo mejor de lo mejor, por lo que veremos a jugadores fuertes en la selección. Nuestra directiva de selección masculina, tanto femenina, se ha vuelto en la búsqueda de jugadores que traerán la medalla de oro a nuestro amado país, porque no solo hemos sido vencidos por Argentina por 5 años, si no que han barrido el suelo con nosotros, pero este año será diferente.</p><p>La elección de la selección masculina ha tenido un efecto sorpresivo para nosotros, sobre todo por ser los primeros en clasificar en estos juegos Olímpicos, creemos que este año será el nuestro, puesto que poseemos distintivos jugadores de la <em>generación monstruosa</em> como <span class="u">Ushijima Wakatoshi</span>, <span class="u">Sakusa Kiyoomi y Kageyama Tobio</span>. Nadie sabe si Japón logrará obtener la medalla, pero Japón tiene las esperanzas puestas en sus jugadores, sobre todo porque tienen un arma secreta.</p><p>¿Recuerdan la impresionante temporada exitosa de <span class="u">Bokuto Koutarou</span> en el 2018, que le llevó a ganar el premio al Jugador Más Valioso en las Nacionales? El Wing Spiker de los MSBY Black Jackals obtuvo un par de medallas en el evento de premiación de las nacionales, a pesar de que su equipo obtuvo el segundo lugar, llevándose los premios de AVC para el más valioso, por parte de Japón, de 2018 y el rematador de la temporada.</p><p>"Me siento honrado" , indicó el Wing Spiker de 24 años. "Esto es solo el inicio. Aún tengo mucho camino por recorrer" .</p><p>Se dice que su desempeño podría ganar el MVP en las olimpiadas de este año, es solo un rumor, pero Japón se encuentra esperanzada, si bien cierto que tampoco esperamos presionar a nuestra estrella, si no que le deseamos nuestros mayores deseos para que cumpla sus sueños y no nuestras expectativas.</p><p>"La jugada nunca está muerta. Él puede hallar nuevas formas de rematar el balón”, declaró el capitán de MSBY Black Jackals, <span class="u">Meian Shuugo</span>.</p><p>Momentos antes, el joven Wing Spiker fue elegido la mayor promesa del año, venciendo a Ushijima Wakatoshi por 35 votos a 23.</p><p>Otra de las grandes apuestas es el equipo de Argentina, quién cuenta con un antiguo jugador de Japón, <span class="u">Oikawa Tooru</span>, se dice que ha destacado en el sur de América y esperamos que nuestro equipo sea lo suficiente para derrotarlos. Argentina es una de las mayores amenazas de nuestro amado país, porque han sido ellos quienes han evitado que logremos ir a las semifinales con Brasil más de una vez, pero como he recalcado más de una vez, este año será nuestro.</p><p>Brasil, quienes se han mantenido siendo los favoritos del público, en estos momentos se encuentran entrenando arduamente para poder ganarse los corazones de cada uno de nosotros, se ha especulado que cuentan con un jugador bellísimo, por lo que verán mayor cantidad femenina en las gradas del estadio, estoy hablando de nada más y nada menos de <span class="u">Gilberto Mossa Rezende</span> quien es un discípulo de la antigua estrella de Brasil, <span class="u">Nicolás Romero</span>, el cual ha tenido el placer de haber jugado para la liga japonesa, <span class="u">Schweiden Adlers</span>, se dice que mo la tendremos fácil por el bloqueador.</p><p>Les he hablado de mis favoritas, ahora les vengo hablar de estas dos apuestas arriegadas, estoy hablando de Francia, Egipto y México, ambos países se han esforzado lo suficiente como para hacer brillar a sus más grandes estrellas, así es, estoy hablando del setter <span class="u">Lauren Partridge</span> de la selección de Francia; quien no solo ha impactado y ha pasado de boca en boca por los franceses, sino porque se conoce que es uno de los más inteligentes, hasta diría que <span class="u">Kageyama Tobio</span> y <span class="u">Miya Atsumu</span> tienen una gran competencia; luego tenemos ha <span class="u">Keket Mahmoud</span>, el bloqueador central que se burla de los rematadores, obligándolos a seguir su monstruoso ritmo, tendremos que tener mucho cuidado con él; finalmente, pero no menos importante tenemos a estos mellizos, <span class="u">Bianca y Sebastián Arteaga</span>, Bianca es la libero estrella de la selección femenina de México, mientras que su mellizo, Sebastián, es uno de los rematadores capaces de penetrar cualquier bloqueo, se dice que a pesar de no jugar juntos, ambos son imparables.</p><p>Espero que nuestra selección, femenina como masculina, sea capaces de superar cualquier adversidad.  </p><p>Hasta entonces, seguiremos comunicándoles las nuevas noticias.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>ARTÍCULOS EN LOS QUE PODRÍAS ESTAR INTERESADO:</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">¡Conoce a la selección masculina y femenina de Japón!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Kageyama Tobio y Hinata Shouyou se comprometen tras las nacionales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Bokuto Koutarou y su nueva presa, ¿será este el fruto de una nueva relación? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">¡Estas son las nuevas recetas del Chef Tendou Satori en colaboración con Onigris Miya!</span>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>📍<b> Departamento de Akaashi Keiji,  </b></p><p><b>Japón, Tokio.  Enero 11 2021, 7:26 AM</b> <b></b></p><p>Los lunes en la mañana no eran el agrado de nadie, y Akaashi Keiji no era la excepción. Despertar temprano, desayunar, salir corriendo a buscar el café que siempre le ordenaba su jefe y llegar antes que él para organizar los artículos que saldrían en la revista de esa semana y acomodarlos de tal manera que quedarán perfectos. Si, cuando había salido de la universidad luego de pasar casi cinco años estudiando periodismos, siempre había imaginado conseguir el empleo de editor en una revista famosa como <em>Bungeishunju o Shūkan Shinchō, </em>volverse famoso y conseguir millones de premios; nunca pensó solo conseguir un puesto de asistente, que únicamente consistía en traer café y hacer lo que su jefe demandaba sin poder decir no.</p><p>Tenía la esperanza de que algún día consiguiera una notica espectacular y así el mundo tendría los ojos puestos en él, como deseaba destacar, quería ser tan grandioso como los demás, quería llegar a ser más lejos y cumplir sus metas; por ahora se tenía que conformar siendo el asistente que solo trae café. Si lo pensaba no era tan malo, ganaba bien para ser un asistente, no podía comparar su salario con el de un reportero prestigioso, pero lo ayudaba a pagar su departamento y sus impuestos, si podía comida y techo, Akaashi estaba más que satisfecho. Quizás era por eso que aún no había renunciado por más que sus padres le insistieran que podía y tenía la capacidad de encontrar un puesto que sacará lo mejor de sí, los mejores reporteros habían empezado como él, solo era cuestión de tener paciencia.</p><p>Su alarma no sonó, recordó que se había quedado hablando con sus padres y había olvidado ponerlo a cargar, se despertó gracias a su gato, quien lamió su rostro, Akaashi se había levantado rápidamente que apenas había tenido tiempo de agarrar a su gato para que no saliera volando. Se volteó a ambos lados antes de que su vista se posará en el reloj de la pared, 7:26am, Santa Mierda<b>, </b>ya iba casi media hora atrasado y tenía treinta valiosos minutos para llegar a su trabajo sin demoras, no tenía tiempo que perder.</p><p>No había tiempo para desayunar, ya lo haría después en el tiempo de su descanso, ahora solo tendría que ir a buscar el café de su jefe y rezar para que la cafetería no estuviera repleta de personas, pero contemplando que el establecimiento estaba en medio de muchas compañías, dudaba que tuviera el tiempo necesario, no quería ser despedido, no debía ser despedido sin haber cumplido su sueño. Apenas terminar de arreglarse, dejó comida para su gato y salió corriendo tan rápido sus piernas les permitían, su respiración estaba acelerada y su corazón saltaba ansiosos.</p><p>Ni siquiera se detuvo a agradecerle a la persona quien le abrió la puerta, simplemente ingresó rápidamente, viendo con desesperación como la cafetería estaba llena, volvió su vista al reloj de su mano, diez minutos, solo cinco minutos para ordenar el café y otros cinco para correr hacía el edifico de la revista.  Estaba hecho, Akaashi se moriría, su jefe lo despediría y tendría que ir a trabajar al restaurante sus padres, asando carne para desconocidos el resto de su vida, solo con imaginarse las miradas de desconsuelo de sus padres al saber que había fallado, dolía de una forma diferente.</p><p>Fue entonces cuando apareció su salvador.</p><p>— Oh dios, tu rostro no luce demasiado bien.— Si, con esas precisas palabras su salvador con ojos lindos se había acercado con una sonrisa, Akaashi le echó mirada fugaz. Tenía el uniforme del café y en la placa se leí el nombre de Osamu, la esperanza de llegar a tiempo a su trabajo se instaló en su pecho y decidió aferrarse a ella con uñas y diente. — Los lunes son los que más se llena el local.</p><p>— Si, y tengo cinco minutos para llegar a mi trabajo. – Se mordió el interior de su mejilla, esperando no haber sido demasiado obvio, Osamu rió, obviamente había captado su indirecta muy directa, bajó la mirada fastidiado, estaba siendo un pesado, lo sabía, pero situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas, ya recuperaría la dignidad.</p><p>— Pf,  le sucede a todos. –Él lo observó con burla, Akaashi sabía que ese maldito se estaba burlando de él, no se dejaría intimidar, tener que convivir con cuatros hermanos mayores lo habían preparado justamente para este momento.  –Si solo alguien pudiera ayudarte.</p><p>Akaashi no dejó engañar por aquel suspiró falso.</p><p>— Oh, ¿conoces a alguien que trabaje en el café? Ya sabes, quizás pueda brindarme un mano. –Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros. – Por ejemplo, uno teñido de gris, que tiene el mandil del restaurante, casualmente su nombre es Osamu.</p><p>— Wow, un tocayo. –Akaashi levanta una ceja, Osamu mira fijamente la fila, pasa un momento reflexión antes de inclinarse hacia Akaashi. –Está bien, pero sígueme la corriente.</p><p>— Haré lo que sea necesario para no perder mi trabajo. –Admitió, Osamu asintió. –Un latte macchiato tibio sin espuma y con poco café con dos rosquillas con jalea real.</p><p>Osamu se alejó y se acercó a la barra, Akaashi lo observó preparar su pedido escuchando las excusas de que su hermano había venido de improviso y requería su café, los demás parecieron entenderlo porque solamente asentían y seguían en su propio rollo, Keiji trató de no desesperarse mientras tanto, aún tenía tiempo, llegaría a tiempo, ojalá su jefe se haya quedado dormido como él.  Pasaron seis minutos hasta que Osamu tuvo su latte en mano.</p><p>— ¡No puede ser! Me equivoque del pedido, tendré que darle esto a otra persona, ¿Pero a quién podría interesarle el latte macchiato tibio sin espuma y con poco café con dos rosquillas con jalea real? – Hay un toque de burla en su voz y tiembla un poco, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de reír.</p><p>- ¡Casualmente yo necesito uno de eso! – Riéndose, Osamu se acerca a su lado y le entrega su pedido, con tres minutos exactos, no puede evitar no despedirse de él.  – Muchas de verdad, te debo que todavía tenga mi empleo. –Dice Akaashi, Osamu palmea su espalda.</p><p>- No hay problema, me gusta ayudar a las personas. –Se encoge de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia. Cuando Akaashi se ve en la tarea de buscar su billetera para pagar lo ordenado, Osamu negó, Keiji lo observó con duda pero acepto guardar su dinero. – Ahora corre, todavía tienes tiempo.</p><p>— ¡Gracias nuevamente! – Exclamó corriendo hacía la salida, tropezando con algunas personas pero manteniendo el equilibrio para no regar ninguna gota del café.</p><p>Corre demasiado rápido, incluso en las calles que tiene que tomar algo, pero él regaño de su jefe sonaba peor que quedar paralitico, con solo recordar como el asistente en jefe antes de él había olvidado llevar la información a los reporteros y que al siguiente día había sido condenado a trabajar en las impresionaras. Akaashi sabía que únicamente no lo habían despedido porqué se llevaba muy bien con su jefe en ese tiempo, pero él no contaba con la misma suerte, su jefe lo echaría sin dejar que explicara la situación.</p><p>Llegó al edificio y ni siquiera dudo en emprender rapidez hacia las escaleras de emergencia, los elevadores eran lentos, además para tomar uno sin que lo aplastarán y regará todo el café, se tardaría mucho más. No tenía buena condición física, quizás por eso que al segundo piso estaba arrastrándose con las uñas para llevar a la oficina de su jefe, su respiración estaba agitada y sentía su mente nublada, quizás tendría que ir al baño para limpiar su sudor tras dejar el café y las revistas listas. Tenía un pequeño locker con desodorante por si las dudas, nunca estuvo tan agradecido por ser precavido.</p><p>Ni siquiera le sorprendió escuchar a Tenma qué diablos le había pasado para que se le hiciera tarde, solo avanzó hacia la oficina escuchándolo, aunque no prestaba verdaderamente atención, respondería sus preguntas luego de que el peso en sus hombros se desvaneciera. Hitoka también se acercó y comentó muy brevemente que lo había ayudado lo mejor posible y había acomodado las revistas, Akaashi le agradeció infinitamente, a lo que la rubia respondió que no había sido nada, que él haría lo mismo por ella.</p><p>No mentía.</p><p>Otra razón por la cuál no había abandonado ese trabajo de cuarta es porque <em>amaba </em>a las personas que trabajan junto a él, sus compañeros eran sensacionales, Akaashi estaba seguro que no podría contar con los dedos cuántas veces lo han ayudado, en cualquier cosas. Si necesitaba quedarse a dormir en su hogar porqué al día siguiente tendría que llegar a un lugar demasiado temprano por orden del jefe y su departamento quedaba lejos; invitándole la comida cuándo había olvidado desayunar o comer; incluso unos se tomaban la molestia de hacerle un par de galletas cuándo el día de ayer no había sido el mejor y su jefe lo había explotado sin pudor.</p><p>Claro que él nunca se había quedado de brazos cruzados aprovechándose de su amabilidad, ayudaba en lo que podía, incluso si eso significa tener que cuidar los fines de semana al hijo de una compañera porque ella deseaba pasar tiempo a solas con su esposo, para él estaba bien; si debía de acompañar a un amigo al cine porque algunos se burlaban de verlo solo, él lo hacía, aunque siempre terminarán viendo películas románticas y Keiji tuviera que ocultar sus lágrimas y sus reclamos al ver que la pareja principal no habían terminado juntos. La verdad es que haría lo que fuera por ellos, eran una pequeña familia, todos le caían bien.</p><p>— ¿Otra vez llegando tarde, Akaashi?</p><p>Bueno, casi todos.</p><p>Bueno, siempre había un par de excepciones.</p><p>Ignoró la sonrisa burlona que le brindaba Usuri, como siempre lucía arrogante ante sus fallos, como si el diera la imagen de la perfección, y se abrió paso a la oficina del jefe, cuando abrió la puerta se aseguró en dejar el café acomodar las revistar que Yachi había acomodado en el escritorio, poner las rosquillas de jalea en el plato que aguardaba por la comida, cuando ya terminó de acomodar las revistas de acuerdo a su popularidad, salió y se acomodó en la puerta a esperar a su jefe.</p><p> Al instante las puertas del elevador se abrieron y todo trabajador se enfocó en sus asuntos, no queriendo ganarse un regaño por su superior.</p><p>Hayao Kamenashi luce tan impotente como siempre, inmovible, con su rostro severo y enfurruñado, en sus brazos estaba su saco – que nunca utilizaba, pero siempre lo cargaba a todos lados, Keiji no se había atrevido a cuestionarle de su poco uso. –, portaba ropa de moda, posiblemente todo su vestuario costará más que todas sus pertenencias, traía sus lentes oscuros que no dejaban resalir a sus ojos a la luz, pero la mirada inexorable la traspasaba y te hacía congelarte del pánico. Era uno de los mejores editores y críticos del país, ganador del premio Pulitzer por desenmascarar a una artista de suplantación de imagen, siendo la gemela y no la actriz la cuál todos amaban y adoraban.</p><p>Akaashi siempre lo había admirado, recordaba que en la clase de periodismo un día pusieron su entrevista tras ganar su premio, del cual se encontraba orgulloso, su primera impresión fue un hombre decidido, inquebrantable, un líder innato, aquel que tenía demasiados seguidores; y no se equivocaba. Él hablaba con naturalidad, como si amase ser el centro de atención, Keiji estaba seguro que sí, decía que era mejor triunfar en la vida a costo de cualquier cosa que ser un don nadie y tenerlo todo, no hablaba acerca de su trabajo sino de todos los retos que tuvo que superar para ser la persona que era ahora, las críticas y las burlas de sus compañeros, quienes ahora rogaban por si quiera dirigirles la palabra.</p><p>Decía que sus críticas aún eran mal vistas por la mayoría, pero era el precio de ser sencillamente asombroso, que el mundo tenía que acostumbrarse a las opiniones de las personas aunque le doliera no tener la razón; también decía que si alguna vez te veías atrapado entre decidir por tu carrera o por tu moral,  prefería perder la empatía que perder su carrera, y lo demostró promocionando su nuevo libro, el cuál trataría de las implicaciones que consistía la carrera. Akaashi había memorizado cada una de las reglas, aunque no había puesto en práctica ninguna de ellas, recordaba su entrevista, como le comentaba ansioso a su jefe de estar encantado de aceptar el trabajo, pidiéndole humilmente que firmara su libro, recibiendo únicamente una mirada molesta, antes de pedirle que empezará el día de mañana.</p><p>Tres años después y su pensamiento había cambiado, era cierto que todavía lo admiraba por sus logros, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ver la acción de cerca, sus trucos eran injustos, ocasionaba engañar a las personas solo para conseguir una revista, sacaba de contexto la entrevista para tener un título interesante, frecuentaba atrapar a los famosos en situaciones difíciles y no dudaba en acabar su carrera. Para él eso estaba totalmente mal, pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer nada al respecto, citando a su jefe: '<em>Eran reporteros, ese era su trabajo, entretener a las personas, incluso si te ganabas mala fama por decir la verdad</em>'  Aunque no vía ninguna pizca de verdad en las falsedades que decía, nunca lo cuestionaría frente a frente.</p><p>Se acerca caminando hacia su puesto, Akaashi suda mientras siente la mirada de su jefe cuestionándole su aspecto, pero no abre su boca, sabe que de ella solo saldrán balbuceos y susurros, él lo observa con una ceja alzada antes de dejar caer su saco a sus brazos, el azabache rápidamente lo toma y abre la puerta de la oficina, su jefe entra después de darle una mirada severa a todo el personal, él entra después y cuelga el saco en el perchero. Observa a Hayao acercarse a su escritorio con el corazón bombeando a mil kilómetros por hora, está demasiado nervioso porque haya algún fallo y le costará su trabajo. Su jefe no comenta nada al respecto y lleva una de las rosquillas a su boca, pero luego sus ojos se desvían hacia donde esta él, Keiji escucha las trompetas del cielo.</p><p>- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí parado o irás a trabajar en algún momento? –No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces porque cuando volteó nuevamente Akaashi salía rápidamente de la oficina con el corazón en la boca.</p><p>Caminó lentamente hacía su escritorio, Yachi se acercó en el momento en que se sentó en su escritorio y dejó caer su cabeza contra este, la rubia soltó un pequeño chillido de alarma, pero luego puso una mano en su hombro tratando de reconfortarlo. Akaashi se voltea a mirarla y suspiró, su estómago rugió demandando comida, no tendría tiempo libre hasta el mediodía, había escogido el camino de la muerte, si tan solo hubiera puesto su alarma, quizás si solo fuera un poco más organizado, siempre terminaba arruinado todo. </p><p>Un mínimo agradecimientos por sus servicios, era lo único que pedía después de esforzarse tanto, solo uno pequeño.</p><p>- Parece que Akaashi está teniendo un mal día. –El mencionado frunció el ceño, no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con Usuri.</p><p>- No en el humor correcto, Usuri.–Musitó molesto.</p><p>Usuri Michiru, la persona más retorcida y malvada que ha conocido en toda su vida, fue odio a primera vista, quizás fue porque ambos competían por la atención de su jefe para dejar de ser unos simples asistentes. Él sabía aprovecharse de sus días malos, sofocándolo hasta que terminara explotando y entrará en pánico, sintiéndose inútil, fuera de la vibra maligna que emanaba, su rivalidad era única de ellas, porque todos los veían como el chico perfecto que no rompería ningún plato. No solo era irritante, sino que también inteligente, sabía cómo meterse con él sin que nadie comenzará a sospechar; también sabía cómo ganarse a las personas, dando cumplidos y favores sin recibir nada a cambio, solo esperaba el momento para mostrarse como era en realidad, Akaashi esperaba ese momento con los dedos cruzados.</p><p>- Es una lástima que el jefe nunca te haya reconocido tus logros, espero el día en que lo haga. –Dice él, con una sonrisa amable, solo le faltaban los cuernos y la cola para que mostrará su verdadera forma, Akaashi bufó. Sabía que solamente estaba tratando de sacarlo de sus casillas para que se irritará, no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.</p><p>- No sabía que necesitabas felicitaciones para hacer tu trabajo correctamente, Usuri, em cambio yo no lo necesito, pero si lo que necesitas es una felicitación, espero que la consigas pronto, claro, si algún día tomas mi lugar como asistente principal y no como secundario. – Ni siquiera se molestó en darle una sonrisa porque en ese preciso momento se volteó para fijar su concentración en su ordenador.</p><p>Escuchó como Michiru susurraba algo molesto y se iba hacía su propio escritorio, Akaashi soltó un suspiro de alivio, riendo levemente, no creyéndose sus propias palabras. Fukatuchi se acercó y silbó levemente, claramente impresionado, Keiji le brindó una sonrisa victoriosa.</p><p>- ¿Qué hiciste para despertar con el pie izquierdo? – Yachi voltea a verlo, con ojos curiosos, Akaashi se encoge de hombros, aún manteniendo la sonrisa victoriosa entre sus labios.</p><p>- Es el despertar de un nuevo Akaashi, o quizás estamos viendo a su hermano gemelo, nunca sabremos, porque en el momento en que lo descubramos nos eliminará de la faz de la tierra. –Futkuchi responde, sarcásticamente, Akaashi sabe que se está burlando de él, pero lo deja pasar, estaba demasiado feliz.</p><p>- Solo estoy teniendo un día difícil pero con un final feliz, me lo merezco. –Exclamó él, Tenma, quién no sabía en qué momento se había acercado, tararea.</p><p>- ¿Eso significa que me ayudarás con el manga que estoy redactando? –Dice dirigiéndole una sonrisa al de lentes, la sonrisa de Akaashi se borra.</p><p>- Ni lo pienses.</p><p>Los otros dos se ríen para desgracia de Tenma, quien murmura algo malhumorado acerca de llegar a ser famoso y los demás pidieran su autógrafo, que obviamente les negaría por ser unos malos amigos en el pasado, Akaashi niega y lo abraza por sus hombros, prometiéndole que cuando publicará su proyecto el iría cualquier puesto y biblioteca para comprarlos todos, el de cabello largo asiente, sabiendo que su amigo lo haría solo para verlo triunfar. Yachi asegura que intentaría que su madre, una editora retirada usará sus contactos para darle la publicidad necesaria, Futakuchi solamente compraría un tomo, y cuando los amigos se voltearon a verlo molesto, el fingió inocencia. </p><p>Los otros dos se ríen para desgracia de Tenma, quien murmura algo malhumorado acerca de llegar a ser famoso y los demás pidieran su autógrafo, que obviamente les negaría por ser unos malos amigos en el pasado, Akaashi niega y lo abraza por sus hombros, prometiéndole que cuando publicará su proyecto el iría cualquier puesto y biblioteca para comprarlos todos, el de cabello largo asiente, sabiendo que su amigo lo haría solo para verlo triunfar. Yachi asegura que intentaría que su madre, una editora retirada usará sus contactos para darle la publicidad necesaria, Futakuchi solamente compraría un tomo, y cuando los amigos se voltearon a verlo molesto, el fingió inocencia.</p><p>- Dios. –La voz de Hitoka suena derrotada, ella resopla, Akaashi re pregunta con que queja saldrá esta vez, ya habían cruzado la etapa tenemos que salir algún lado, estoy cansada de estar soltera, necesito acción, pasión, una comedia romántica perfecta. — De verdad quiero que algo interesante pase en nuestras vidas.</p><p>— Nuestras vidas son interesantes, no se de lo que hablas. — Futakuchi sonríe, Hitoka lo observa incrédula y el desvía la mirada molesto. — Bien, no es mi culpa que mi vida sea tan grandiosa que la de ustedes no puede alcanzarla.</p><p>Entonces se empezó a escuchar cierto alboroto, Akaashi frunció el ceño, por favor que no fuera otra vez Konoha haciendo el ridículo por Yukie sabiendo que ella volvería a rechazarlo enfrente de todo, diciéndole que saldría cuando el infierno de enfriará, y Akaashi se guardará el pensamientos de que el infierno ya estaba congelado, pero no quería lidiar como Konoha, al menos hoy no, ya estaba con cierto hastío, lo diría cuando le plazca...o quizás nunca.</p><p>El ambiente serio y responsable fue cambiando poco a poco, conforme las personas se acercan dónde estaban sus grupos de amigos y él mismo a uno tenso y eufórico. Frunció el ceño con confusión, no entendiendo que estaba pasando, Yachi estaba del mismo modo que él, Futakuchi se ponía cómodo, poniendo sus pies en el escritorio de Keiji, quién los quitó sin importarle si el castaño se lastimará, no le gustaba que tocarán sus cosas, su escritorio tampoco. Tenma palmeó sus piernas poniéndose nervioso, deseaba saber por tanto alboroto, Akaashi tomó sus manos en el momento que sus manos se estaba poniéndose rojas, pero él, al igual que Tenma, deseaba saber lo que sucedía, incluso Michiru lucía como si supiera lo que pasaba con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, eso a Keiji no le gustaba.</p><p>Un compañero de trabajo, se acercó a su lado, Akaashi decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y se inclinó levemente hacia él para preguntarle. — ¿Qué está pasando? — Él susurró por lo bajo, Keisuke Unann, se volteó a verlo y sonrió levemente hacía su lado, presumiéndole a su compañero que a él le había preguntado y a él no.</p><p>- El jefe quiere que analicemos el partido de de los MSBY Black Jackals y Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets, están en el tercer set con los Black Jackals a la cabeza, supongo que desea usar a uno de ellos como futuro artículo.</p><p>- Va a ser Bokuto, por supuesto, la estrella que siempre resalta.</p><p>- Él me está preguntando a mí. – Unann le ladró a Nozomu Mami, quien jaló el cabello del contrario. Akaashi, sabiendo que la conversación no llegaría a ningún lado mientras esos monos estuvieran peleando.</p><p>Se incorporó en su asiento, ganándose la mirada curiosa de su círculo de amigos, Akaashi se apresuró a contarles lo que le habían explicado, no quería ganarse muchas miradas de represión por estar hablando mientras el partido sucedía.</p><p>Akaashi nunca había sido fan de Volleyball, bueno, nunca había sido fan de los deporte, o del tipo atlético que atrajera las miradas de las personas por su aspecto físico, o que estuviera en un club deportivo, él antes de correr prefería quedarse sentado leyendo un libro, lo intentaba, de verdad lo hacía, sus padres insistían que debía mejorar su condición física, pero con solo pensar en dar cinco vueltas a una cancha, el cansancio lo invadía y decidía quedarse sentado. De todas maneras, no es como si hubiera querido ser alguien popular en su antiguo instinto, no le gustaba la atención, claro, solo cuándo fuera necesario.</p><p>— Debe de ser un jugador muy bueno si varios de ustedes lo apoyan — admitió Tenma descansando su mejilla en su mano, tratando de no bostezar por el sueño que sentía.</p><p>— He escuchado de ambos equipos, son maravillosos, en especial los Black Jackals. — Admitió Tenma descansando su mejilla en su mano, tratando de no bostezar por el sueño que sentía.</p><p>- ¿Tú jugaste en la preparatoria volleyball, cierto, Tenma? – Preguntó Yachi sonriendo alegre, Tenma asintió, comentándole que incluso había llevado a su equipo a las nacionales, pero no había considerado el volleyball como una verdadera pasión, por eso no se dedicó a aquello.</p><p>- Wow, Bokuto, debe de ser un jugador muy bueno si varios de ustedes lo apoyan. – Murmuró Futakuchi observando la pantalla intrigado. – Deberían acabar con su espíritu, bloqueándolo cada vez que pueda, hacerlo sucumbir a la presión, destruirlo en pequeños trozos de sueños rotos para bajarle la moral al equipo, perjudicándolos a tal punto que ya no tendrán ánimos para seguir y perderán el partido.</p><p>Akaashi observó con terror a Futakuchi, quién recibía mirada molestas de todo aquel que apoyaba a los Black Jackals, el castaño ni se inmutó. Sabía que su amigo era competitivo, pero no a tal punto de volver un maniático en busca de destruir a los demás. </p><p>— No todos apoyamos a Bokuto, tampoco es tan genial — Bufó Michiru atravesando el mar de personas para poder llegar a su lugar, Akaashi deseó tanto que se tropezará enfrente de todos.</p><p>- Solo lo dices porque tienes ese crush platónico en Kiryu. – Unann dijó, haciendo que Michiru abriera la boca para responder, pero la cerró al no saber que podría decir, Akaashi gozó como se ocultaba tras una revista de su escritorio. </p><p>— Si, la mayoría estamos apoyando a los Black Jackals y unos pocos a los Warriors — Akaashi observó la pantalla curioso, y justo en esos momentos le tocaba a hacer el servicio de saque a un jugador de los MSBY, una sonrisa lo traicionó al ver como en vez de que el jugador luciera nervioso o temeroso de arruinarlo por las porras de sus animadores, lucía confiado y aumentaba los ánimos chocando las palmas.</p><p>- Akaashi, ¿nunca has visto un partido de Volleyball?</p><p>Un leve sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas. – ¿Es tan obvio? –Para su mala suerte Yachi sonrió antes de asentir. – No soy muy <em>deportivo</em>.</p><p>- Esta bién, podrías tomar unas notas, estoy seguro que el jefe te tomará en cuenta si le muestras algo interesante. – Ante la propuesta de Tenma, Akaashi lo observó sorprendido y rápidamente sacó una pequeña libreta, estaba tan contento que podría besar el cerebro de Tenma, era una idea muy inteligente.</p><p>Akaashi observó la pantalla curioso, y justo en esos momentos le tocaba a hacer el servicio de saque a un jugador de los MSBY, una sonrisa lo traicionó al ver como en vez de que el jugador luciera nervioso o temeroso de arruinarlo por las porras de sus animadores, lucía confiado y aumentaba los ánimos chocando las palmas.</p><p>— ¿Quién es él? — Se preguntó así mismo, viéndolo como un gran enigma, a los ojos de las demás personas parecía alguien normal, pero para él, el nombre de estrella lo tenía imprimido en cada parte de su cuerpo, era extraordinario.</p><p>— Bokuto Koutarou — Comentó una nueva persona a su lado, era Konoha, en vez de reclamarle por la invasión de su espacio, asintió encantado de aquella respuesta.</p><p>— Es el As del equipo, rematador de punta, en la preparatoria logró hacerse lugar entre los 5 mejores Aces del país — Añadió Yukie, tenía rastros de arroz en sus labios, y aún tenía un ongiri en sus manos, mordió levemente sin que se diera cuenta y apuntó todo lo que le habían dicho en la libreta, Tenmalo observó sorprendido y mumuró grandioso antes de que igualara a Akaashi y observará el partido.</p><p>— Parece que su ánimo no decae — Se sorprendió Futakuchi, frunciendo levemente su ceño, Akaashi se burló de él, diciéndole que su estrategia sería en vano, antes de que sus ojos captaran a cierto teñido como el armador del equipo, que en esos momentos colocaba para el de cabellos rizados.</p><p>— ¿Eh?, ¡Yo he visto a ese chico!, ¡Me atendió en el café esta mañana! ¡Es Osamu! – Exclamó sorprendido, dejando su libreta al lado, dios, había hablado con un jugador famoso y él no tenía ni idea</p><p>—Ante su cara de confusión, Konoha se encargó de explicarle. — Creo que te refieres a Miya Atsumu, su gemelo, <em>Setter</em> y un sacador peligroso, aunque es todo al contrario que Bokuto, él hace que su audiencia se quedé callada para obtener un servicio excepcional. Junto con Osamu fueron los gemelos más famosos, llegaron a las nacionales casi todo el tiempo, hasta que Osamu lo dejó.</p><p>- Sigo tratando aprender todo esto del mundo del volleyball, pero es tan complicado con muchos términos como setter y sacadores. – Suspiró pesadamente.</p><p>- Solo sigue la pelota, no importa si no entiendes nada. – Habló Tenma, sonriéndole para que no se preocupará, haciendo que Akaashi pusiera una mano en su mentón, pensando en las cualidades que portaba cada jugador.</p><p>— ¿Tienen a un jugador tan pequeño como titular? Deben de ser una broma — Musitó Futakuchi, confuso, levantando su mano para señalar con estupor al número 21, que saltaba desde la línea trasera para golpear el balón, obteniendo un punto para su equipo, provocando la bulla de la mayoría de los empleados, incluyendo a Futakuchi, que acababa de criticarlo. — ¡Salta muy alto! ¡Asombroso, dejó a los bloqueadores con la boca abierta!</p><p>- Deben de ser una broma. – Tarareó Yachi con burla, Futakuchi rodó los ojos y simplemente se cruzó de brazos, bufando.</p><p>— Hinata Shouyou, luce como un rematador con una técnica torpe, pero es todo lo contrario, ha entrenado con los mejores y ha viajado a distintos países para mejorar su rendimiento. — Akaashi observó como Bokuto y Hinata chocaban los cincos antes de ser abrazados por la copia gemela de su salvador, siendo observado con disgusto por un chico de cabellos rizados, quién solo asintió ante el éxito de su compañero. — Pero fuera de los rematadores, bloqueadores, libero y <em>setter</em>, los Black Jackals son como una familia, se apoyan los unos con los otros.</p><p>— Ya veo — Susurró Keiji, antes de anotarlo.</p><p>— ¡Ahí va Bokuto otra vez para servir! — gritó alguien a unos escritorios al lado, Akaashi volteó a ver rápidamente el televisor, y en lo correcto, el número 12 se encontraba en la posición para sacar. Junto sus manos dejando caer su mentón sobre ellas, haciendo una petición silencio a cualquier santo que lo escuchara para que anotara otro servicio As, pero cuando reparo en lo que estaba haciendo, pusó sus manos a sus costados, rogando para que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de sus actos.</p><p>Justo en el momento en que despegó para hacer su salto, fue que Keiji se percató  que en su pequeña acción había sido observado por Michiru, quien sonreía burlón. Gruñó, se había dejado llevar por el ambiente del establecimiento que se había sumergido en los movimientos de sus jugadores, en especial de aquel rematador. Para sus ojos aquel número 12 era el verdadero centro de atención, fue justamente que cuándo el balón volvió a ellos, Miya colocó un balón para hacer su ataque trasero, golpeándolo con demasiado fuerza qué pasó el bloqueo de sus contrincantes.</p><p>El lugar se llenó de gritos mientras que unos se abrazaban tras el remate del jugador estrella, Akaashi no podía dejar pensar en el momento en que aquel animado rematador se alzó en el aire para poder tener una gran postura, pareciera como si estuviera en cámara lenta, como se mantenía en el aire engañando a los bloqueadores. Sonrió animado mientras celebraba con las personas a sus lados, fue entonces cuándo sintió la mirada y la mano de Tenma sobre la suya, parecía un tanto cómico con la situación y Keiji lo vió sin entender.</p><p>— ¿Te vas a quedar parado o piensas sentarte en algún momento?</p><p>Reparó en las palabras de Udai y se percató que, en efecto, estaba parado y fuertemente agarrado del hombro de Yukie, ante la mirada protectora de Konoha. Akaashi observó con vergüenza a su amiga, mientras se inclinaba para disculparse de sus actos, recibiendo unas pequeñas palmadas de la chica para evitar que se preocupara de más, Keiji volteó hacía Konoha, pero este hacía gesto acerca de que no pasaba nada. Luego de ello se sentó y sumergió su cabeza en la libreta donde tenía las notas que había sacado conforme el partido avanzaba.</p><p>— Los Black Jackals tienen el match point del set, ¡y aún no logran detener los saques de Bokuto, van a ganar! — <em>Lo harán</em>, pensó alegremente alzando un poco su vista para ver la finalización del partido, apretó fuertemente la carta mientras susurraba ánimos por lo bajo.</p><p>— ¡Esta en el aire!</p><p>— ¡No va a pasar la red!</p><p>— ¿Alguien recuerda si quiera que estamos viendo una grabación? – Musita Futakuchi virando sus ojos, pero nadie reparo en sus palabras porque se encontraban en la emoción del partido.  </p><p>— ¡Pasó! — gritó Akaashi.</p><p>— ¡Cayó al frente, no hay nadie para cubrirlo!</p><p>— ¡Los Black Jackals ganaron! — Se oyó el grito de varias personas antes de ponerse a cantar la porra del equipo. Akaashi suspiró aliviado logrando divisar a Bokuto entre la multitud que los rodeaban, fue entonces que por unos momentos sintió como sus ojos se posaban sobre los suyos y sonreía alegremente. El resto del equipo se acercó a su estrella y comenzó a revolverle el cabello o abrazarlo y comenzar a alzarlo sobre la multitud en celebración de su victoria.</p><p>Akaashi se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, llevándose consigo a Yachi, a quién abrazó con fuerza, la rubia correspondió su abrazo, con la misma emoción efusiva que todos. Tenma tomó su hombro y sonrió, le correspondió la sonrisa mientras alzaba sus brazos para celebrar la victoria.</p><p>***</p><p>— No se la razón por la que el jefe quiere que veamos todos las partidos, pero, definitivamente no tengo ningún problema en no hacer nada. – Futakuchi exclamó, Akaashi asintió, tomando uno de los Onigris que Yachi le había ofrecido.</p><p>— Para ustedes es sencillo, solo tienen que tomar notas, yo tengo que preparar mi manga antes de este viernes o el jefe me matará, aún no entiendo porque justamente cuando me llena de trabajos es cuando decide finalmente darme una oportunidad, es mi culpa por dejar todo a lo último. – Yachi observó preocupada a su amigo, quien seguía dibujando los detalles de un panel.</p><p>— Si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.</p><p>— Lo sé, gracias chicos. –Dijó él, mirándolos con agradecimiento. – ¡Es solo que quiero perfecto! El personaje principal que se quiera convertir en el más fuerte del espacio y apunta la cima, su cola de pato se balancea y le crean un par de orejas de gato y…</p><p>— Se convierte en un Power Ranger. –Finaliza Fukatuchi sonriendo malévolamente, Yachi patea su pie bajo la mesa.</p><p>— Pensaba hacerlo calvo. –Tenma musitó por lo bajo, Akaashi y sus amigos se miraron con desesperación, Tenma tenía muy buenas ideas, pero cuando entraba en desesperación era un completo desastres.</p><p>—  ¿Qué esperas para el personaje principal en el mangaka, Usai-san?</p><p>— Quiero escribir que se excéntrico pero que brille como una estrella, ¿entiendes? Que tenga un buen eslogan y sea amado por todos, pero es difícil pensar en alguien así.  </p><p>— ¿Si quiera existe alguien como lo describes? –Cuestionó Futakuchi, Yachi y Akaashi lo miraron mal, él simplemente se encogió de hombros prestándole mayor atención a su teléfono, parecía chatear con alguien.</p><p> — Si necesitas que corrija y revise la estructura, a cualquier hora, lo sabes bien. –Insitió Akaashi, haciendo que el mayor alborotara sus cabellos, frunció levemente su frente, no le gustaba que tocarán su pelo, pero estaba bien, Tenma lo necesitaba.</p><p>— Gracias, Akaashi.</p><p>No hacen falta más palabras, saben que no son necesarias, es aquel entendimiento mutuo que tienen, saben justamente lo que necesitan si necesitad de entablar una conversación.</p><p>Sin embargo Akaashi sigue pensando, una persona la cuál sea un líder pero a la vez posee de una arrogancia sana, ¿podría haber alguna persona a quién denominaría una estrella? Suspiró, el partido había empezado a tornarse aburrido tras la quinta grabación, suponía que había resultado menos emocionante una vez que busco la puntuación de cada uno para evitar alterarse como la primera vez, no quería más miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros, el momento de avergonzarse así mismo ya había finalizado.</p><p>Seguía tomando ciertos apuntes en su libreta, pero la verdad es que su atención la tenía aquel rematador con su llamativo cabello, lucía energético y siempre parecía tener una sonrisa en sus labios, rebosaba de confianza y era apoyado por su equipo en cada ocasión que se visualizaba en un pésimo estado. Pensó, que si su jefe decidía escribir algo sobre él, tal vez destruiría su carrera y se le vendría todo encima, ¿seguiría sonriendo a pesar de haber tocado fondo? ¿podría ser capaz de levantarse y brilla como una estrella?</p><p>Akaashi deseaba que así fuera.</p><p>— Por cierto, Akaashi, ¿has tenido algún proceso con Hayao-san, ¿finalmente ha cedido en darte un tablón de revista? — Pregunta Yachi, él aprieta los labios y se echa para atrás derrotado, la rubia lee sus acciones y le pone una mano en su hombro. — Ya llegará el día en que lo haga, solo tienes que ser paciente. — Recomendó, pero sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto positivo.</p><p>— ¿Cómo voy a convertirme en un periodista famoso si no puedo siquiera escribir algo? — Futakuchi chasquea la lengua.</p><p>— Dudo que el jefe se interese por nosotros, siempre he creído que tiene aires de grandeza, así que es casi imposible que nos de un artículo jugoso, la mayoría se los queda para si mismos. — Susurró por lo bajo lo último, dándose un efecto misterioso, Akaashi tiembla, Futakuchi recupera su sonrisa. — Claro que esto no lo oyeron de mi, ¿cierto?</p><p>Yachi asiente temerosa.</p><p>— Akaashi-san. — Alguien lo llama, Akaashi alza la mirada de sus notas y observa a la secretaria de su jefe, quién alza una ceja interrogante al ver su cuaderno lleno de apuntes, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, poniendo su codo sobre su libreta para dejar de ser un payaso del circo. —Hayao-san lo solicita en su oficina.</p><p>Akaashi entró en pánico, ni siquiera se dió cuenta del intercambio de miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos, ¿para qué su jefe lo estaba llamando? ¿había hecho algo mal? ¿lo despedirían? Tal vez simplemente quería hablar, pensar en esa opción no redujo su nerviosismo, ¿cómo podría ser capaz de hablar con su jefe sin balbucear cada dos oraciones? ¿lo despediría por su pésima vocabulario? Por el pánico, se encontró así mismo diciendo frases sin coherencias. — Si es porqué llegué tarde el día de hoy y acomodé mal las revistas, lo lamento de verdad.</p><p>La secretaria lo observó confundido, Akaashi se agarró de su escritorio fuertemente, sus amigos suspiraron. — Olvida eso, quiere que vayas ahora a su oficina, ahora.</p><p>— ¿Sabes algo de antemano? — Quizás si sabía de lo que quería hablar podría prepararse antes y así evitar vomitar palabras incoherentes en su presencia, pero sus esperanzas de vieron arruinadas cuándo ella negó con una sonrisa apenada.</p><p>Ya está, era su fin.</p><p>Camina dudoso bajo la mirada de sus amigos, quienes al voltear alzan sus pulgares — Tenma tiene que obligar a Futakuchi ha imitarlos porque el castaño parece avergonzando de su comportamiento —, divisa la mirada curiosa que le dirige Michiru, quizás lo llamaba por sus palabras dichas en la mañana, por su comportamiento hacia su compañero, sabía que su comportamiento había sido inadecuado e infantil, quizás el jefe los había observado y lo despediría para darle su puesto al contrario.</p><p>Tal vez había sido porqué había regado un poco de café en su escritorio, Akaashi estaba seguro que lo había limpiado, quizás había dejado un mancha y ahora lo llamaba para cobrarle daños a su oficina con pago en intereses hasta que muriera, estaba seguro que su oficina valía más de lo que él ganaría en la vida, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo trabajar para el hasta que padeciera?</p><p>Observó la puerta con inseguridad, pero finalmente la abre, obligándose así mismo ha dejar de temblar.</p><p>— He notado que te has emocionado con el partido. — Es lo primero que dice su jefe al verlo llegar, Akaashi siente sus mejillas sonrojarse de la vergüenza, así que baja su mirada hacia el suelo, rogando a cualquier deidad para que su jefe no se molestará por ello; pero al contrario, parece tomárselo con calma, ya que sonríe con una pizca de burla. — Dime, ¿Qué sabes de nuestra adorable estrella?</p><p>Akaashi alza su mirada decido. — No mucho, señor, pero he estado analizando el partido tal y como ha querido. He notado ciertos patrones de acuerdo en su comportamiento, algunos podrían ser perjudícales en su desempeño en la cancha, aunque si es tratado correctamente, podría evitar consecuencias.</p><p>Su jefe sonrió, dándole el visto bueno.</p><p>No puede evitar aliviarse y dejar de estar tenso al darse cuenta que ser despedido no estaba en sus planes del día de hoy...por el momento. Su jefe le indicó que tomará asiento en las sillas enfrente de su escritorio, no hizó falta que lo dijera dos veces porqué Akaashi acató de inmediato sus ordenes, al sentarse se sintió abrumado, su jefe tenía una gran presencia, parecía que en esos momentos se encontraba en un tribunal y Hayao-san era el juez que se encargaría de determinar su sentencia de muerte.</p><p>— Bokuto Koutarou es la sensación del Volleyball del momento. — Su jefe se quitó los lente y observó a Akaashi con fastidio, quien tragó saliva — Todos creen que es sensacional, lo creen como un modelo a seguir, ¡yupi! Pero tener el mismo artículo de Bokuto siendo una estrella no sirve, la gente quiere algo mejor, más jugoso, perjudicador; y el típico artículo desesperado que sacan los medios cada semana no me sirve, no me interesa las conquistas de Bokuto, yo quiero saber algo de él, su otro lado.</p><p>Keiji jugó con sus dedos entendiendo a lo que se refería su jefe, pero aún así no entendía por qué lo había citado a él precisamente, apenas era un asistente, ni siquiera era un reportero aún. ¿Acaso lo creía capacitado para llevar una carga demasiado grande como para darle ese artículo a él? Akaashi bufó, como si a su jefe le importará su estado metal y las acciones que conllevaba la culpa de haber arruinado la vida y el esfuerzo de una persona.  Aunque...si estaba en lo cierto y Hayao-san le daba ese artículo, pasaría de ser un simple pasante a ser un reportero famoso. Todo era cuestión de la moral, Akaashi no pudo evitar entrar en un dilema.</p><p>Su jefe, al vez que no comentaba nada al respecto, decidió comentar. — Es cierto que podríamos arruinar la pequeña oportunidad de nuestro país para ganar los juegos olímpicos, pero seamos honestos entre nosotros, querido, ¿Acaso una simple medalla equivale a toda la fama que obtendría- obtendríamos claro? En la vida de un periodista siempre hay que escoger la opción más riesgosa. Estoy contando contigo, niño.</p><p>— ¿Quiere que yo haga el artículo? — Inquirió, nervioso.</p><p>Su jefe rodo los ojos y lo miró incrédulo, ya no había ningún rastro del jefe buena onda que estaba tratando de ser al principio. — Akira... —Empezó.</p><p>— Akaashi. —Carraspeó.</p><p>— Eres en el único capaz para hacer esta historia, los medios conocen a nuestros reporteros, se darán cuenta de que desenterrar secretos, pero ellos no tiene idea de ti. — Dice, sus ojos están puestos en los papeles de su escritorio, como si fuera realmente a prestarle atención a Akaashi. — Serás como la manzana del génesis tentando a Eva, ¿Qué opinas, Keiji-kun? Harías que tu nombre saliera de la boca de todo el mundo y resonará en cada rincón,¿No has querido eso desde que llegaste?</p><p>Se removió incómodo, las imágenes de un Bokuto sonriente aparecieron en su memoria, ¿acaso él sería el responsable de arruinar su felicidad? La simple idea de si mismo causando problemas, lo enfermo.</p><p>— No lo sé, ¿podría pensarlo? — Balbuceó torpemente, su jefe lo observó molesto, Akaashi deseo que la tierra lo tragara.</p><p>Por un momento pensó que le gritaría y comenzaría a decirle lo patético que estaba haciendo al dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa, por eso se apretó sus manos con cierto temor, pero el regaño no llego en ningún momento, y cuándo alzó la mirada solo pudo observar la sonrisa que le dirigía su jefe. En otras situaciones se habría despreocupado, pero para ser honestos, su sonrisa no le daba buena espina.</p><p>— Akaashi Keiji, una persona amable, servicial, terca y que daría cualquier cosa para ver a sus amigos felices, ¿estoy en lo cierto? — Sabía que era una pregunta retórica, por lo que no se atrevió a negar y afirmar, su jefe pareció divertido por su comportamiento. — Es una lástima que tengas que acabar con tu carrera inexistente por un simple error, pero a veces la vida no es justa, todos cometemos errores que no podemos reparar, como un despido.</p><p>— ¡Usted no puede! — Akaashi saltó de su asiento mirándolo asustado, porqué, en realidad, él sí podía.</p><p>— ¿Qué no puedo? No me hagas reír, claro que puedo hacerlo. — Dice, mofándose de las expresiones de su empleado, quién tiembla al verlo reírse despreocupado. — Es una lástima, te tenía cierta estima, pero no permitiré dejar cabos sueltos en mi oficina, todos deben seguir mis ideales o están fuera, y a ti, aún parece que no te queda claro.</p><p>— Señor, yo podría...— Trata de decir inútilmente porqué él no repara en sus palabras.</p><p>— Tendré que darle el caso a Michiru, estoy seguro que él logrará escribir un artículo que me haga sentir orgulloso. — Akaashi tensa su mandíbula y aprieta sus dientes, no sabía que era peor, si ser despedido o vivir el resto de su vida sabiendo que su rival había conseguido todo lo que una vez él había soñado. Estaba sumergido en lamentarse así mismo que no notó que su jefe seguía hablando, hasta que algo llamó su atención. — ...sería una lástima que tus amigos tuvieran que acompañarte.</p><p>— ¿Disculpe? — No pudo evitar interrumpirlo incrédulo.</p><p>Su jefe lo miró con inocencia. — ¿Dije algo malo?</p><p>— No puede hacerle esto a ellos, se han esforzado realmente en llegar hasta dónde están. — Explicó con el ceño fruncido, su jefe pareció molesto, y le regreso la mirada.</p><p>— ¿Y qué harás para impedírmelo? — Atacó, Akaashi sintió su espíritu desinflarse al saber que contra a su jefe, el no tenía ningún poder. — Es una lástima, había escuchado que Tenma estaba trabajando en un mangaka especial, y como sabes, si él decide firmar con nuestra empresa, lo cuál le beneficiaría, obtendríamos todos los derechos de autor. ¿Te imaginas? Tener toda la vida preparándote para cumplir tus sueños y que alguien te los arruinará porqué no desea cumplir con una simple tarea.</p><p>¿Simple? Se cuestionó Akaashi en su mente, lo que le pedía hacer era todo menos simple.</p><p>— Última oportunidad, ¿qué dices? ¿aceptas o estás fuera?</p><p>Akaashi aprieta sus labios, la idea es demasiado tentadora, que no puede resistirse a ella. Además, no puede hacerle eso a sus amigos, simplemente no puede, por eso cuándo ve como su jefe le tienda la mano para cerrar el trato, él lo mira con determinación y las entrelaza aceptando el trabajo pesado —Acepto. — Él no tiene nada que perder, y por su puesto, él no perdería su oportunidad.</p><p>***</p><p>Su jefe le da la tarde libre, lo cuál le parece estupendo, porqué no es lo suficiente fuerte cómo para contestar las interrogantes de sus amigos sin sentirse culpable.</p><p>Se encuentra así mismo en un restaurante cercano a su hogar, una buena cena calmaría sus preocupaciones y tormentos, por eso cuándo el mesero se acerca a la barra en la que está, no puede evitar ordenar cuatro porciones platos de su platillo favorito. Luego de que este se fuera, se recarga en su mano y suspira, sabía que su carrera despegaría, pero lo haría de una forma en la que no lo convencía del todo, tal vez simplemente debería dejar de darle vueltas y enfocarse en su tarea, después de todo ese era su trabajo, no debería estar mezclando sus emociones.</p><p>El mesero llega cinco minutos después de haber ordenado, solo para traerle la bebida que había ordenado, es la primera vez que ve un batido de fresa tan consolador.</p><p>— ¡Hey, amigo, nos volvemos a ver!</p><p>Akaashi se ahoga con su batido tan solo al ver a Osamu.</p><p>Tose intranquilo y cuándo el contrario se intenta acerca, él se lo impide. Fueron dos arduo minutos en los que se trato de tranquilizar, y cuándo lo hizo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas tanto por el esfuerzo como por la vergüenza que sentía luego de haber pasado tal vergonzosa situación. Osamu parece no decir nada al respecto, lo que lo agradece, porqué no está dispuesto a ser un objeto de burlas.</p><p>— ¿Trabajas aquí también? — Es lo que pregunta Akaashi para romper con el silencio incómodo que se formo tras su pequeño desliz. Osamu negó, parecía divertido, Akaashi luce confundido.</p><p>— En realidad...¿el café de está mañana? — Akaashi asiente. — Soy el jefe.</p><p>Keiji se alegra tanto no estar tomando de su batido nuevamente porque estaba seguro que se hubiera ahogado, otra vez.</p><p>Aunque se siente estúpido, ahora que cae en cuenta de los letreros que adornan el lugar, es capaz de observar el letrero que trae el nombre del restaurante, Onigris Miya, no puede evitar avergonzarse, aunque no sabe si es por lo de esta mañana, o por la situación que estaba pasando al respecto. Por primera vez se alegra de que las personas no pueden ser capaces de leer la mente humana, porqué seguramente Osamu se burlaría de todas los escenario hipotéticos que se estaba imaginando.</p><p>— Dios, me siento tan avergonzado en estos momentos. — Es lo único que consigue formular para que salgan de su boca, Osamu le hace un señal de despreocupación.</p><p>— Está bien, necesitabas una mano y yo estaba dispuesto a dártela. — Él se encogió de hombros.</p><p>El mesero que había atendido Akaashi se acercó dejando sus platillos delante suyo, Osamu lo observó sorprendido por la cantidad, y Akaashi nuevamente sonrió avergonzado. Estaba por el segundo plato cuando notó que la mirada del contrario no de despegaba de su persona, y para ser honestos, estaba siendo un tanto incómodo comer con alguien que te miraba fijamente, por lo que dejó sus palillos a los lados.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>— ¿Porqué la cara larga?</p><p>Akaashi suspiró, pensaba que estaba siendo un tanto discreto con la situación, por un momento pensó contarle realmente lo que le ocurría, hasta que un foco arriba suyo de prendió y recordó que era familiar de uno de los miembros del equipo de Bokuto, la situación no le parecería nada graciosa. Además, no podía revelar el plan que tenía su jefe, pero tampoco deseaba guardarse todas sus cosas y que estás acabarán consumiéndolo hasta no dejar ningún rastro él.</p><p>Akaashi se estaba dando cuenta que en ocasiones de desesperación era muy dramático.</p><p>— Hay un trabajo que he aceptado. — No escucha de parte del adversario, pero aún así decide continuar un tanto inseguro. — Pero la verdad es que no creo capaz de poder completarlo, es muy difícil y...no sé, no estoy muy seguro, pero si no lo hago, afectará demasiado en mis sueños y mi carrera.</p><p>Al terminar, Akaashi alza su mirada hacia Osamu, quién lo observa serio, pero con una pizca de diversión. Keiji se alegra de que se lo este tomando enserio.— ¿Es aquí cuándo doy mi consejo, cierto? Verás, Akaashi, la vida siempre te pondrá desafíos y es tu deber superar cada uno de ellos. Mi madre me decía: 'Osamu, tienes que arriesgarte.'</p><p>— ¿Sugieres que abra un restaurante? — Akaashi no puede evitar comentar divertido, Osamu ríe.</p><p>— No, lo que estoy diciendo, o más bien, aconsejando, es que persigas tus sueños, arriésgate un poco, a veces es necesario. Y el éxito llegará tarde o temprano. — Él dice, animándolo a seguir su camino, Akaashi no puede evitar imaginarse su rostro decepcionado al ver todo el daño que le ha causado a sus amigos, y se estremece. Osamu no dice nada, quizás porqué piensa que fue la leve corriente de aire que paso por ellos.  — ¿Qué tal?</p><p>— ¿Acaso eres un adivino o lo viste en una galleta de la suerte? — Rió Akaashi, Osamu lo ve indignado, mientras le replica que él jamás copiaría una frase de una simple galleta.— Pero, entiendo, supongo que lo intentaré.</p><p>— No te preocupes, lo conseguirás, tú ve y cumple tus sueños. — Musitó dándole una leve palmada en la espalda a Akaashi quién sonríe. — Y me debes 237 yenes de los cuatro platillos.</p><p>— ¿La casa invita? — Inquiere, haciendo referencia al favor que le hizó en la mañana, Akaashi borra su sonrisa al ver el rostro serio de Osamu.</p><p>Pero rápidamente el contrario vuelve a reír, y aunque duda, Akaashi lo sigue levemente. — Muy gracioso, pero aún son 237 yenes.</p><p>— Oh, está bien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no es lo que espera, estoy satisfecho con el resultado del prólogo de esta historia ＼(￣▽￣)／ un bsito por leerme y muchas gracias!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>